Cafe Elric
by KatYoukai
Summary: AU fic When Alphonse first meets Edward Elric, his first impression is not a good one. But Ed may have reasons of his own... Eventual Elricest, EdxAl Takes place in modern times
1. First Encounter

Uhm… the name might actually not be suitable for this story huh? It changed from the original plot so yea… uhm… after this is done I might post a different version of this, the one I originally had. And uhm… well I'm 13 so I'm not even in high school yet… so if I make any mistakes in reference to such then… mmm just point it out to me, I'll fix it as soon as I can.

Disclaimer: FullMetal Alchemist belongs to Square Enix…. Which I will soon own! And if you believed that, you'll believe I'm an immortal slime with magical abilities that can create BEANS at will…. Uhm… yea that was queer… ehehehe….

Warning: Elricest! BL, Yaoi, Shonen-ai, incest etc! But technically it's not really incest cause Ed and Al aren't brothers here… Extreme OOCness due to the fact it's an AU

Kaa-san: Mother

Gomen: Sorry

**I don't want questions about this later! Ed and Al are NOT brothers here… this is an AU so get used to it!**

* * *

_**Café Elric**_

_Katyoukai_

**Chapter 1: First Encounter**

The blond haired young man strode down the alleyway, not watching where he was going. Not that he cared. Nothing mattered anymore.

His lemon drop eyes were clouded in pain and loss. Finally, the blond stopped at a back door near the end of the alley. He fumbled with his keys, disconnectedly, almost as if in a dream, he thrust it into the keyhole and unlocked the door.

" Kaa-san… gomen…"

_KKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKk_

" Hey Curtis! Where're you headed?"

Alphonse Curtis (A/N: Since Ed and Al aren't brothers in this AU, Ed is still Elric but yea Al had to have a different last name yes?) looked up with a smile. He was 16 of now, his golden brown hair worn short and his bangs swept to one side. The teen had grey-hazel eyes veiled by a dreamer's eyelashes. He was dressed in casual wear; worn black jeans, a light blue shirt, and a light autumn jacket.

" I'm just heading to the library," Al replied to his friend's question.

The other teen appeared to be a little older than Al with raven locks cut just below his earlobes. He had lively dancing brown eyes that held laughter even when he was serious.

" Oh okay then, anyways, Kyekiel and I are going for lunch tomorrow. You coming too?"

" Sure," Alphonse replied in a cheerful tone," Okay I'm going now, see you tomorrow."

At the library, Alphonse was writing down notes from a book when someone sat down across from him. He was too absorbed in his work to notice.

**There is a legend that tells of a stone that holds "magical" properties. It is called the Philosopher's Stone. No proof exists that can actually prove the existence of this artifact. It is said that any who have gotten close to it have vanished. However...**

Al sighed and leaned back in his chair, twirling his pencil with his fingers. The assignment had been to write a story based on this legend. How was he supposed to do that?

The teen groaned and stretched, closing his grey-hazel eyes. The pencil fell out of his grasp and rolled under the table. Al sighed in frustration and glanced at the floor. His pencil had rolled out of his reach next to the chair across from him.

He looked up at the young man seated across from him," Excuse me sir, can you get that for me?"

The stranger glanced up at him with honey-coloured globes and Alphonse motioned suggestively to the pencil under his chair.

" Get it yourself," The man grunted in an icy voice.

With that, he got up, gathered his books, and left, golden silky locks bound in a ponytail swinging behind him. Al scowled as the man disappeared from his view. Could he be any ruder?

_Beep. Beep…_ The teen's grey-hazel eyes fell to his watch. 5:30… He looked out the window at the pink and orange sky. The sun was setting… time to go. With a sigh, the brownish-blond haired boy gathered up his books, picked up the dropped pencil, and headed for the check-out desk.

Al heaved a sigh as he saw the huge line, mostly made up of high school students. It was early November and frankly, the homework overload seemed to just keep growing.

He went to take his place in line and frowned as he recognized the ponytail in front of him. Al didn't deal with unfriendly people too well and his first impression of this stranger was certainly not a good one.

As they neared the desk and the man in front of Al placed his library card on the desk, the teen spared a glimpse over his shoulder out of curiousity. Sprawled on the card in neat handwriting was the name: Edward Elric.

_KkKkKkKkKkKkkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKk_

" I'm home, Kaa-san!" Alphonse yelled as he hung his jacket up and placed his stuff aside.

Izumi stuck her head out of the kitchen and smiled at her son," Good, dinner's almost ready."

Al smiled back," Okay."

Already forgetting his encounter with the cold blond, the teen ran up the stairs, bulging backpack in tow.

* * *

Okay, there's the first chapter… if anyone would tell me Izumi's husband's name, it'd be greatly appreciated! 

Oh yea poll:

Would you like Wrath to be like, Al's little brother?


	2. Reason

-Is incredibly suprised she was able to get next chapter done already- Hurray for inspiration! Now I just need to get rid of the writer's block on everything else -sighs-

**Disclaimer: **Ed, Al, and FullMetal Alchemist are Square Enix's, but since this si an AU, everything else belongs to me! Wow! I actually own something...

**_

* * *

_**

**_Café Elric_**

_By: KatYoukai_

**Chapter 2: Reason**

The sun shone brightly, shedding its light and warmth in thin rays like a veil. Although it was almost winter, this Saturday was warm enough to not wear a coat or jacket.

The smile on the golden-brown haired teen, who was strolling down the sidewalk, matched the sun's brightness. Alphonse's eyes followed the sights as he went on his way. He lived on the less busy side of town. Unlike in the city regions, where the sky was grey with pollution, here the skies were blue and clear. In place of towering, imposing, dull office buildings and apartments, little shops, stalls, vendors and the rare community building every so often where there.

The street was littered in all the colours of the rainbow, and some not in the rainbow, splattered in random places but seemingly to flow as on an artist's canvas. A few steps ahead was a flower shop. The little Shoppe had a glass door with a rose design imprinted on the glass. Bouquets of sunflowers, daisies, roses, lilies, and a dozen other types of flowers were laid out in rocks just outside the shop, seemingly to welcome visitors in. The shop had a warm friendly glow coming from it.

A few steps back was his own family business; a butcher shop. ( A/N: -sweatdrop- Haha… that sounded ominous… it's not… really. I just thought that well the Curtis family runs a butcher shop in the Hagaren world… so why not in this AU?) A few minutes ago, he had just waved a goodbye to his father from outside the door that was always open and welcome. The shop held the same warm, homey feeling every other little business in this area did. This area of town was a closed in place. Tourists and newcomers were extremely rare.

Al had grown up in this place and knew it like the back of his hand. He was well acquainted with every store owner on this street.

The café he was meeting Kyekiel and Takeshi at wasn't on this street however so it wasn't that surprising that Al hadn't set foot in the place once in his life.

The teen could visibly feel his jaw drop as he saw the name of the building he'd stopped in front of: "_Café Elric_".

Alphonse's eyebrow twitched,' _You've got to be kidding me. Not that bastard!'_

Looking through the glass walls, he saw Kyekiel and Takeshi waving at him from a corner table. With a resigned sigh, the boy headed inside. The restaurant was clean and tidy. It was set out with a small area out front with room for two circular tables complete with parasol and chairs. Said tables were set one on either side of the cobblestone pathway that trailed off the sidewalk and up to the café doors. Where the sidewalk and cobblestone merged was a low wooden gate to either side of which was a brick fence if you could really call it that. The 'fence' was inlaid with flower designs on the smooth concrete surface. As the boy entered, he also noticed that the floor was kept spotless and the windows polished. That in itself was amazing because as we all know public eating places are seldom that clean. The only thing was… the place seemed to lack that warm homey feeling you could find anywhere else in this neighbourhood.

Brushing the though aside, Al ventured over to the corner where his friends were already seated.

" Yo," The teen with the chocolate hair said raising a hand in greeting,

Al replied distantly, addressing the other by his nickname," Hey Kyle…"

Kyle, or Kyekiel, blinked at the boy. He was Al's age, with blue tinted crystal eyes and deep brown lock. The two were in most of the same classes.

Takeshi was 17, the one that Al had talked to the previous day.

The Japanese boy asked," Is something wrong?"

Al forced a smile," No, I'm fine." Why was he letting such little things bother him so much?

The grey-eyed teen took his seat next to Kyle and the group began engaging in meaningless banter. Whilst his friends argued over a trivial matter, Al's eyes wandered around the café. The place was quite busy actually. The small restaurant buzzed with lively chatter. What perplexed Al was not that there was only one waiter but who that waiter was. He stared at that golden ponytail and unmoved face for some time.

It must've been long enough though because Takeshi commented," What're you staring at Curtis?"

Al blinked and turned his attention back to the older teen.

The Japanese boy looked in the direction the other had been staring in. Then he turned back to Alphonse with a raised brow and an amused smile.

" That's Edward Elric," The teen remarked then smirked," He's an eyeful isn't he?"

Al's face twitched for the second time that day. Takeshi was just about as straight as a circle! Hadn't he promised to not talk in such a disturbing manner anymore? But then again, the raven haired teen was hardly one to keep promises.

Takeshi continued in a tone that made Al wish dearly to punch him in the face hard," What? You don't agree with me?"

" WHAT THE HELL TAKESHI, I'M STRAIGHT DAMMIT AND HOW COULD I EVER THINK THAT WAY ABOUT THAT COLD BASTARD!" Alphonse exploded, which drew them several odd looks from around the restaurant. ( Aru-kun's really not suited for cussing is he? That sounds more like something Ed would say about Roy in an EdxRoy fic neh?)

Al flushed and sat back down – he had jumped up in his colourful protest- hard in his seat, an irritated look on his face.

Takeshi gave the younger teen an amused look before asking," Oh so you know him?"

" Bumped into him once," Al retorted with a breath of frustration.

The Japanese boy shrugged, leaning back in his seat," Not that it'd matter. You're right about him being cold though. God knows how many times _I've _approached him," At this Al cringed and Takeshi smirked," Not that I blame him though."

Al raised his brow," Sounds like you're well acquainted."

The other waved it off," We were in some of the same classes last year."

Grey-hazel eyes blinked in surprise," He's 17…? I've never seen him in school before…"

Takeshi looked at him, a look of seriousness on his features – which seriously freaked Al out since Takeshi was _never_ serious- and replied," That's cause he left mid-year."

" Why?"

The 17 year old sighed and turned to gaze out the glass unfocusedly," I'm not clear on the details. I heard his father just up and ditched one day without warning. Not long after his mother died. After that he took up the family business here."

When Takeshi looked back at Alphonse he discovered the boy's eyes weren't on him. Al was watching a certain blond across the café who was dealing with a particularly difficult customer. A particularly naughty boy stuck out his foot tripping the blond haired young man, sending the soup he had been holding splattering all over the man in front of him. The mean looking guy screamed at him for his clumsiness to which Edward only returned with a forced apologetic smile, many apologies and disappeared into the kitchen for a towel. For it to be so easy for a complete stranger to tell the smile and apologies were forced, life must've been hell for him.

* * *

And there, it's done! Bwahahahah! Take this writer's block! Words cannot describe how happy the reviews made me n.n It really is fun to restart writing anime fanfics. You get to start all over at the bottom eh? I'm probably the only one to find this fun though heh… Sadly I can't reply to reviewers but thank you all for informing me of Sig's name. 


	3. Last Resort

Kat: The plot bunnies attack!

Kage: …

Kat: I know what you're going to say. You're going to tell me that I should stop bouncing away in my Café Elric fantasies and start working on "A Phantom Thief's Love" and "This Isn't Love, This Is Fate"… but those are heavy fics and lately I haven't been able to do those –sticks out tongue-

Kage: You should still figure out a PLOT for the EnvyxEd one… and just yesterday you were ranting about starting a RoyxEd one

Cher: you haven't even finished your TP fics… after this chapter here's your list, "This Isn't Love, This Is Fate", "A Phantom Thief's Love", "Thank You", "Forbidden Love", and then finish "Withered Rose, Deceitful Soul"… I can't believe you stopped when you were at the last chapter… haven't updated in half a year…?

Kat: Shut up! Besides, got to take advantage of the plot bunnies while they last… Besides, I'm having fun with this fic

Kage: And just now you were doodling SasuNaru…

Kat: Just shut up and do the disclaimer!

Kage: -sighs- FullMetal Alchemist doesn't belong to Kat, if it did you'd be truly scared.

Anyways, don't worry after this incredibly short chapter (I've been trying to make every chapter over 1000 words now, honestly!) I'll finish that list her so helpfully mentioned (glares) before I continue. Oh yea, I just decided to start naming the chapters again XP so yea… I'll go back and name the last two when I'm not so lazy…

* * *

_**Café Elric**_

_By: KatYoukai_

**Chapter 3: Last Resort**

That night, Al returned home to find Sig and Izumi in a heated discussion. Angry words echoed from the kitchen. The teen flinched inwardly and gave the room a wide berth, coming to the staircase.

Slowly, he sat down next to the boy that already occupied the step.

" What happened this time, Wrath?" The golden-brown haired teen asked quietly.

His younger brother looked up at him through tearful amethyst eyes. The boy had long cascading raven locks and was turning 10 in a few months. Despite his age, the boy was certainly not naïve.

" Nii-san…," Wrath whispered (A/N: OMG Wrath calling Al Nii-san? Kawaii-ness!) "Tou-san's been gambling again. Kaa-san says that we barely have enough to pay back the debts."

A frown etched itself on Al's features," Hasn't he learned anything yet?"

The remark was not out of spite. His father was indeed a good-hearted person, but the gambling was becoming more and more of a problem.

When he looked back down at Wrath, he was surprised to find tears streaming down the boy's face.

" Nii-san… Are Kaa-san and Tou-san going to get divorced…?" His words set off alarms in the teen's head; the only thing that would bring Wrath to say something like that would be inspired from something their parents had actually said.

Slowly, gently, Alphonse drew the younger boy into a tight embrace.

" Even if that does happen…," The elder choked out," I won't let us ever get separated…"

He would do everything he could to prevent this one thing form happening.

_KkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKk- Ooh major sappiness back there, I need to fall back into heavy angst at one point or I'll never finish some of these fics… not this one though, I'm trying to keep it as light and cute as possible-KkKkKkKkKkKkKkK_

Alphonse Curtis stared up at the doors- they'd seemed so much smaller and less intimidating just yesterday!-and scowled.

' _Not like I've got a choice,' _the boy sighed and went up to the doors and pushed them open, stepping into the small café.

Taking a deep breath, Al walked up to the blond standing with his back to the teen that had just entered the near empty restaurant. He cleared his throat.

" Uhm… Mr. Elric…?"

The young man turned to face him, golden amber eyes betraying no emotion," Yes?"

" I… I heard you're looking for some help here…"

* * *

And there we go… done… next chapter!

Kage: Not so fast! -points at unfinished stacks of paper-

Kat: Ah no! Why!

Anyways, I'm off to draw my SasuNaru, RoyxEd, Elricest, and DaixDark page… all my favourite pairings all in one muahahaha…!

-shocked look- Just read word count after I uploaded... not even 700 words ;-; And even after all my ranting.


	4. Enter Winry Rockbell

Okay… so much for my goal to finish the other ones first, writer's block is a nasty thing. Besides, I want to get to the Christmas party bit by Christmas… so I have to introduce all the characters within the next week… so that's like four chapters at least. –sweatdrop-

Kaa-san: Mother

Gomen nasai: Sorry; a deep earnest apology, from the heart

* * *

_**Café Elric**_

_By: KatYoukai_

**Chapter 4: Enter Winry Rockbell**

' _I swear I am going to kill that man. I'll stab him a thousand times, pour salt water in his cuts then feed his corpse to the vultures.'_

You might be wondering why such evil thoughts could be running through dear, sweet Alphonse Curtis' mind. But then again, wouldn't you be thinking the same things if you were stuck in a smelly old costume that you see people advertising with in clichéd old movies? Oh, but this wasn't any regular old costume. This costume resembled a large armor which bore a cat-like face with big circular eyes. Sound familiar? He also held a large sign bearing the words: "Come to Café Elric" on it.

" Some people deal with grief by gorging themselves on sweets, some hurt themselves… but _he_ deals with grief by tormenting his employees," The teen muttered under his breath.

Two teenage girls that went to his school walked by giggling and covering their mouths with their hands. Al ignored them until they had passed him then looked over his shoulder glaring. The next person to do that was going to get a sign in the face.

" You should try to look more lively, man; a tree looks more enthusiastic then you. You're going to get fired at this rate."

Al merely glared at the Japanese boy that had just come down the sidewalk," Piss off."

Takeshi's only response was a good-natured grin," You only talk like that when you're in a bad mood."

" Do I have a big sunshine of a smile on my face right now?"

Before the other could reply, a voice interrupted their little conversation," Excuse me."

The two looked up to meet a pair of light blue eyes belonging to a teenage girl around their age. Long, pale blond locks were tied back in a ponytail leaving only her bangs which ended at eyebrow length and two strands framing her face. Her lips, the bottom fuller than the upper, were set in a stubborn and set line.

Alphonse and Takeshi immediately stepped to the side. Without another word the girl stormed up to the doors, yanked them open and stormed in leaving the two teens blinking as the doors slammed shut.

The two friends looked at each other," What the…"

They jumped as heated yelling met their ears. Turning at the same time, they went over and opened the door just a crack and peeked in.

" Why do you insist on living here alone?"

" It's none of your business."

" We keep asking you to come live with us! After all Kaa-san and Tou-san have always been friends with Hohenhe--."

" Don't you dare say that bastard's name!"

Silence. Our two eavesdroppers leaned farther against the wood trying to get a good view of the scene. The door flung open and the two fell forward landing painfully on the floor. Al looked up to find angry tears in those crystal blue eyes. The girl gave the young man that was standing some ways back staring intently at the ground one last glare before she stalked out.

After a moment –he was still lying sprawled on the ground- grayish hazel eyes lifted to look up at the blond young man that had now turned around and was busying himself with wiping the counter. Then, Al looked around the small café. Everyone was acting as if nothing had happened. There were very few people here at this time of day and the ones who sat here were frequents.

' _That must mean this happens a lot… to the point where it doesn't surprise them anymore_,' the teen thought, bewildered.

Slowly Takeshi got up and yanked the younger boy to his feet. Al blinked at him. The Japanese boy merely offered him a small smile and headed out the door. The golden-brown haired teen followed suit. Alphonse didn't question Edward till later that night.

_KkKkKkKkKkKkKKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKk_

" Who was that girl that came in earlier?"

Ed didn't even look up at the sudden question. He had probably been expecting it. The older teen sighed.

" That was Winry Rockbell. She's an old friend. Her parents and my father are close friends."

Al looked at him in bewilderment," You were talking about your father earlier?"

" Yes."

" How can you hate your own father so much?"

Edward looked up at him for the first time since the conversation had began, a look of utter hatred and agony on his features.

" Just because he's my father doesn't mean I can't hate him," The hold the blond seemed always to have on his emotions had broken," If it weren't for him, Kaa-san would still be alive now! She only started getting sick after he left! Everything that's happened to me up till now is his fault! So what if he _is_ my father? What does that mean to me?"

Al was taken aback by the sudden outburst. He'd never seen the young man so animated with his emotions before; but maybe it was because he'd only known him for a short time and not very well at that.

" I… gomen nasai…," the teen muttered, looking down.

Ed just made a small sound in reply and returned to his work, face gradually smoothing out all traces of anger once more. The rest of the time before Al left was spent in silence.

* * *

And it's done! Winry's in… now I just need to figure out how to get Envy and Lust in… guh anyone have any suggestions? They'll be greatly appreciated! I actually have the next chapter written down somewhere in my notebook so this should be quick to update... but then I need to get my two Christmas Elricest OneShots in... and I might do a little RoyxEd holiday ficlet if I've time left over before Christmas... yup, I'm definetely in the holiday spirit... anyways... much to do... so long for now! ( I'll get lots of chapters done tomorrow if it turns out to be a snow day and I don't have to go to school)

You can expect many updates form me before Christmas! Consider it a Christmas gift from me to you! XD


	5. Enter Roy Mustang and Maes Hughes

Hmmm… Yes, quick update this time… but I'll wait to post the next chapter till I get about 5 reviews for this one… or when I get the other one's done –sweatdrop- this is the only way for me to get anything else done… actually it's not –sighs- I'll still just end up writing all these roughs for this story and not do any of my other ones… Curse you writer's block! But that's my tactic anyways… it is unlikely to work but… er… whatever! I must say, I'm not particularly proud of this entry though.

Disclaimer: Don't have any wise cracks this time… FMA doesn't belong to me… or else why would I be posting here?

Ano: Sort of like well or uhm…

Kaa-san: Mother

* * *

_**Café Elric**_

_By: KatYoukai_

**Chapter 5: Enter Roy Mustang and Maes Hughes**

"Can you work overtime tonight?"

Al blinked in surprise at his employer," Ano… I don't think I have anything of importance to do tonight. I'll have to give Kaa-san a call though."

Edward nodded and turned to head for the kitchen. He opened the door and paused for a moment's time, looking over his shoulder back at the teen.

"Oh yeah, this café serves alcoholic drinks at night," With that the blond turned and walked through the door leaving Alphonse staring blankly at the hand-carved wood.

"Is this even legal?"

_KkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkK_

The boy sighed, brushing golden-brown strands away from tired grey eyes. The café was rather quiet; no one had come in for hours now. Al couldn't help but wonder if it was Edward's cold demeanor that drove everyone away. The café itself held a warm feeling. The lamps washed the entirety of the room in a golden orange light, casting shadows on the furniture.

Al covered his eyes with a hand; he _would_ feel comfortable,' If that guy would just smile once in a while…'

The jingling of the bell, signaling the arrival of customers, brought the teen out of his thoughts. Smoky orbs lifted to gaze at the door. Two men around their mid-thirties came in, a gust of wind and snow following in their wake. Al shivered. It was nearing the end of November and the first big storm of winter had come.

Al snapped back to reality as a light baritone voice caught his attention. First thing he saw when he looked up? A smug smirk and a good-humored grin. Not a good sign. Especially when they were the trademark expressions on Roy Mustang and Maes Hughes.

_KkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkK_

Alphonse groaned, lying over the counter like a piece of discarded clothing. A yell sounded from the other side of the room. The teen lifted tired grey eyes in the direction in which Ed had just been tackled by two _very_ drunk men.

A voice at the back of hid mind- the kind belonging to that annoying little angel that sits on your shoulder and is always telling you to do good deeds- told Al that he should help the older teen.

The golden-brown haired boy turned his head away form the scene. He rested his cheek against the smooth wood, ignoring the stream of colourful language coming to his ears. For a cold bastard, Edward had one fiery temper.

" He can take care of himself," Al muttered," Besides, I've already suffered enough glomp attacks for one night."

More yells reached his ears, causing the teen to look up again. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the scene before him.

" Need any help?" Al called to the blond.

" I'm fine," Ed growled in reply as he kicked the black-haired man off of him.

The one called Roy- Al had been able to catch their names between bits of whatever discernable conversation he'd heard- offered the steaming young man a goofy grin, along with the bottle he'd been trying to force down the blond's throat of course.

Edward glared at the man and snatched the liquor away. He stormed over to the counter and thrust said bottle into the startled teen's hands.

" Get rid of this. Then you should get home," Ed ordered.

" And leave you alone with these two? No way!"

For a moment, a look of shock spread over the blond teen's face, but it disappeared so quickly Al wasn't sure.

" Any why do you care?"

Alphonse blinked at him," Is there any reason for me not to?"

The boy would've been very interested in Edward's reply. Unfortunately, he didn't get a chance to reply because at that moment, the door flung open. Both of the teen's heads snapped in that direction at the sound of the bell ringing, almost as if in fear of more people like Roy and Hughes coming in. Luckily, it wasn't or Ed would've snapped and kicked them all out into the roaring storm.

Instead, a stern looking young woman with a face almost as straight and serious as Edward's cam walking in, followed by an incredibly large man. The woman had blond locks pinned up at the back of her head in a strict fashion leaving only her bangs swept to one side. The man behind her was twice her size, impossibly muscular to a degree. He had a chiseled jaw, blue eyes and was nearly bald but for one blond strand on his head. Al would've been incredibly scared had the man not a gentle kindness radiating from him.

The man abruptly marched over to Roy and Hughes and picked them up with a strength that greatly amazed both the teens. The blonde came up to the counter and handed Edward a credit card.

" I'm Riza Hawkeye. My apologies for any trouble these two caused you."

Ed just nodded and accepted the card—although Alphonse could've sworn he heard him mutter under his breath something about the two men and burning in hell – and just like that, their problem was solved.

_KkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkK_

The sound of running water and the squeaking of wash cloth over glass filled the little café. The only two that actually worked in the small business stood in the kitchen rinsing and drying the dishes that had piled up since the beginning of the day. All else was silent.

The silence was broken when Edward cursed under his breath but loud enough to be heard.

" Shit."

Alphonse looked up. The blond teen cringed as he cradled his hand, squinting at the cut that ran across the top right of his palm the bottom left. Sounds of shuffling met his ears and then a roll of bandage was thrust under his nose.

Startled, Ed looked up into warm grey eyes. Slowly, he accepted the roll from the other teen. Al leaned over the sink the older teen had been rummaging through.

" Better find that broken glass," He remarked.

When Edward didn't reply, the boy looked up, grey-hazel eyes and golden amber ones locking onto one another.

Ed's lips were spread in a small smile. Small yes, but it was genuine.

" Thank you."

* * *

Errr… I introduced Winry just fine but…. –shakes head at Roy and Hughe's entry- Oh well at least we can guarantee their being at the Christmas party XD One more chapter to go for Lust and Envy… oh wait there's also the Tringhams… . I'll figure it out… then we'll get the Christmas party going! With lots of Ed and Al bonding :heart: Please review... I want to beat my current record... which isn't very high anyways >.> I was lucky to get over 40 for such a cliched story... 


	6. Enter the Tringham Brothers

Okay… well so much for the five reviews tactic XD I just realized there's 6 more days till Christmas so… . I'd better get my ass working or I'm in deep shit… After the Christmas party chapter, I'll also have a little bonus chapter… but… well we'll get there eventually. Basically, I'm hoping that I can keep the updates up to one chapter every two days till I get to the Christmas Party part… and then if I finished the bonus chapter, I'll merge it with the Christmas one… anyways, no more time to waste here! Onward!

Disclaimer: FullMetal Alchemist doesn't belong to me (please insert some kind of lame pun since I don't have time to make one)

And I'm too lazy to go through and see what Japanese dialogue I used so there aren't any translations this chapter around… Gomen nasai! But I think the dialect used in this fic have already been run through (I don't even use Aru or Edo . )

* * *

_**Café Elric**_

_By: KatYoukai_

**Chapter 6: Enter the Tringham Brothers**

The snow was falling lightly, blanketing everything in a thin white veil. Three silhouettes stood against the flurry of white in the distance, engaged in conversation. Alphonse Curtis jogged up the sidewalk towards them. His breath chilled in the air, causing clouds of vapour to billow past him as he ran. He came to a halt a few feet away from the three.

Al blinked in confusion at the newcomer. The young man standing with Takeshi and Kyle had pale blond hair worn somewhat long- although it was quite short in compare to Ed's –and periwinkle eyes. He was quite tall and had a sort of bittersweet expression on his face.

" Oh hey Al," Kyle looked up from the paper the three had been inspecting just now and gestured to the stranger," This is Russel Tringham, he's in our Biology class."

" Eh?" Grey orbs blinked in bewilderment. So he was 16 too, but he looked atleast 17 or 18. Of course, you couldn't judge people's age from their height. Take Edward for example… Alphonse grinned inwardly.

" Ah yes, he also owns the restaurant across the street from the place you work," Takeshi commented as he too looked up from the paper.

Now it was Russel's turn to look up in surprise," You work with Elric?"

" Ano… yes," The golden-brown haired teen said slowly.

The blond let out a breath, scratching his head and straightening from the hunched position he'd been reading from," Wow. So you're the one he hired a while back huh? I have to say, I was shocked. I mean, he turned down everyone else that had asked before; a whole lot of teenage girls applied for a job there. Not that I know how they can be interested in a shrimp like that. And—"

The teen continued to rant on. Al sweatdropped.

" Uhm… your point Tringham?" Takeshi finally butt in.

" Er…," Rusell coughed," Sorry bout that, but that guy really annoys me sometimes."

" Yea well we all know he's a c—"

" He doesn't yell or spaz when I call him short, he's no fun anymore."

This time they all sweatdropped.

_KkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKk_

Alphonse sighed, scribbling down notes on a small piece of paper with an open book in his lap. This was what he was reduced to, getting notes in between every little task Ed threw at him. Al scowled; the bastard was probably enjoying himself too.

The boy unconsciously flinched as the front doors swung open. He looked up and sighed in relief. Edward still wasn't back for the time-being.

A small boy around Wrath's age stood at the doorway. He held a brown paper grocery bag in his thin arms. Pale blond strands stuck messily out under a deep green cap and shimmering light purple eyes. In short, he was absolutely adorable.

Shy purple lemon drops met quizzical grey ones. The boy smiled timidly.

" Ano… is Edward-san here?"

Al shook his head.

" Oh," The boy sounded a little disappointed," Well, I'll leave this here. Can you tell him Fletcher Tringham came by?" (A/N: Yes Ed already knows the Tringhams… and yes Fletcher now wears a cap because I don't think you'll see a little kid wearing a green pilot-hat thing on the streets these days.)

" Tringham…?" The world seemed to have shrunk in the past month.

At that moment, Ed came walking back in. He stopped for a moment, blinking at the boy also standing at the door.

" Ah… Fletcher. What are you doing here?"

The boy smiled brightly up at him," Edward-san! I brought some groceries over! Nii-san says that if you don't drink more milk, you won't grow!" He held the bag out to Ed who took it from his hands slowly in a manner that seemed almost awkward.

" I… see…" From the look on the younger Tringham's face, he must have expected a different response besides that awkward, passive reply.

" Hey Fletcher!" A pale blond head stuck in through the doorway.

The three turned their attention to the door.

" It's almost time for dinner," Russel told his younger brother," Didn't you promise you'd help me cook it tonight?"

Fletcher blinked at him for a moment, seemingly absorbing the question before he snapped back to attention.

" Oh! Hai! Coming Nii-san!" The boy paused a moment, waving to Ed and Al, then dashed out the door past his brother.

The elder Trigham remained where he was, head still sticking into the room. He looked at Al.

" Oh, Alphonse, so you really do work here after all!"

With that he pulled back, his head disappearing with an audible pop- though Al was fairly sure that was just his imagination- before the teen could reply.

A moment passed. Edward abruptly marched over to the counter and set the groceries down before he turned to open the cupboards, rummaging through the contents in search of something.

" You know them?"

The blond didn't turn to reply," Of course, it's hard not to know the people that live across the street if you've lived all your life in a holed-in town like this."

' _Oh well yea I guess that was a really stupid question,_' Al looked back down at his book,' _Still it seems I can't help but try to make conversation…'_

Pale slender fingers tugged the textbook out of his grasp. Al blinked and looked up into honey-coloured lemon-drop eyes.

" Shouldn't you be cleaning up the kitchen?"

Alphonse yelped," A-ah hai! Gomen! Gomen!"

He jumped up, sending his notes flying, and dashed into the kitchen. Edward sighed, shaking his head, and picked up the scattered notes, setting notes, book and all in a neat stack on a nearby table.

_KkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKk_

" Huh? Well okay… we'll come home together then. Yes, yes, arigato Kaa-san."

The golden-brown haired teen hung up the phone with a sigh. So Wrath was still out at this hour? Alone? With friends no one in the family had met yet? Al twitched, his overly protective older brother senses kicking in again.

' _I guess there's nothing I can do but stay here and wait for him to come by then…'_ Al thought in resignation.

He worried and he paced. As the clock ticked away, the teen's worry grew. As his worry grew so did his pacing and frustration. Alphonse was just about to kick several tables over when Edward yelled for him to stop pacing before he tread a hole in the floor.

The boy immediately apologized several times over and forced himself to sit down. Somehow, the elder teen's strict words always had such control over him.

The bell signalling the arrival of customers rang causing Al to jump to his feet. His head jerked in the direction of the door.

" Nii-san! Sorry I'm late," A small boy with cascading raven locks stood in the door, two taller figures behind him," Ah, by the way, these are the friends I told you about."

Alphonse nearly screamed.

* * *

And that's it for now! Update directly tomorrow! If not tomorrow, then latest the day after! Must update quick! Only one more chapter before the whole Christmas propaganda! Thank you to all you reviewers, and please remember: criticism is GOOD! But it doesn't have to be CC as long as you review! (I eat reviews!) 

**>.> All of this was typed yesterday night... and I went through hell to try to get this to you people earlier... but to no avail XD You see, RIGHT when I was uploading this to my router completely died on me o.O And thus all internet connection was lost and believe me I spent an hour trying to get back online... but anyways I failed so I have it here now... oh well... I should still be able to make it before Christmas >.>**


	7. Enter Envy and Lust

Okay… so I'm finished with these… sorry for the bad Envy and Lust Intro…. Ah well….

Disclaimer: I own FullMetal Alchemist! I can make Edo start cross dressing and Aru turn into a girl by whim! And Edo also suddenly gets a growth spurt! Naw, I'm kidding, I don't own so no sue!

And pardon the weirdness… I was in a sappy mood . Heh Christmas dance -nods- thought don't get me wrong… nothing happened actually, it was real boring… Oh and I just realized that even if blonde is male it's still spelled this way… so… I'm not going back to fix my errors before though XD

* * *

_**Café Elric**_

_By: KatYoukai_

**Chapter 7: Enter Envy and Lust**

Edward was cleaning up upstairs when the sound of Al's screaming met his ears. He paused for a moment then immediately ran for the stairs. Leaning over the railing he searched for the source of the problem.

" Alphonse wha-- oh lord," The blonde's yell turned into a squeak.

Ed twitched as honey-coloured eyes fell upon the three in the doorway. The one that immediately caught his attention was a tall man -though you could hardly tell he was such- with long shimmering emerald locks, amethyst eyes and a sleazy grin on his lips that greatly reminded Edward of the Cheshire cat. Cross-dresser, resembles a palm tree; one look says it all.

The second was a woman with full red lips, matching amethyst eyes, wavy raven curls… and did I mention overly large breasts? Not to mention her dress was _way_ too revealing. Those far-too-red lips were spread in a devilish smile.

The smallest if the three the blonde supposed was Al's younger brother; one could definitely understand the teen's distress at seeing his little brother with such…. _interesting_ characters.

Palm tree guy grinned," Is there something troubling you?" He asked in a far too pleasant tone.

"Ah! No! Whoa, look at the time! Kaa-san will be worried! Let's go Wrath!" And before you could say "terrified out of his wits" Al had dashed out the door with a startled Wrath in tow, clouds of dust rising in their wake.

"T-traitor!" The blond managed to yelp.

The two standing in the doorway turned their gazes towards the blond teen, a devious glint in those purple orbs. Can you say psychotic-crazy-predatory-scary-enough-to-make-a-regular-person-shit-their-pants-look?

Edward gulped. Uh oh…

_KkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkK_

Alphonse sighed, flopping down on his bed. What a long day… no matter how he talked at Wrath, the boy was just too naïve to understand exactly why being friends with people like _that_ was a hazard to his health.

'_And I sure aren't telling Kaa-san or Tou-san,'_ The teen sighed once more,' _They'll just end up getting into a fight again.'_

At ground, flipping over and burying his face in his pillow, the haze of sleep slowly encasing him.

_KkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkK_

The brownish-blond haired teen stepped into the café the next day, fully expecting to suffer Edward's wrath (A/N: XD Pun… I only just realized) for abandoning him the day before. Instead, all he got was the usual indifferent attitude.

'_Jeez, what is it about this guy. If it were me, I'd be totally pissed off,'_ Al mused as he was taking an order.

With all these encounters in the past month, Alphonse could tell that Ed must've been different before.

A frown fixed itself on the boy's face,' _I can understand his sadness at losing his mother but… dwelling in the past is unhealthy…'_

Al looked up at the 17 year old across the room. There was something about him that the teen couldn't quite place. Almost as if he'd met him once before… (A/N: don't worry! It's not one of those weird, they're fated to be together fics… I just don't like relationships like that)

Alphonse shook his head. That was absurd! He'd never met this man one before in his life before their encounter a month ago. But even so… the boy just couldn't help but worry for the other's well-being.

'_He needs to loosen up… open up to other people.'_

And that's where the plots began. Through the rest of the day, schemes and plans ran through the teen's head. As night began to fall, Al had come up with an idea.

' _I think… I want to get to know the real Edward, not just this cold façade he puts up. I want to melt the ice…'_

He smiled at the thought.

* * *

Er… yes I know… it doesn't flow and is over cheesy. But at least it's not _too_ bad… anyways, I wrote a parody for the fic. You guys really should read it! It's named "Café Elric: The Parody" Mmmhmmm… yes! School's out! WOOT! Anyways, I've been drawing all these Café Elric mini Doujins for random scenes that pop into my head… I might scan some and post them on DevArt… hm… anyways if I do, I'll tell you guys and put a link in my profile page… so… yes that's all… And read the parody! 


	8. Christmas Party

Yay! I finally got it done! Ahah and it's like way after Christmas… but that's okay XD Sorry about the late update everyone! I just kind of… got lazy just as I was going to write this chapter… and then I couldn't stop slacking off… lol… Oh yes and if anyone's hoping for Al's grand mastermind of a plan… this isn't it XD Of course it ain't, what kind of lame plan would this be? I have yet to come up with it actually eheh… but I'll get there O For now, just make do with this )

Disclaimer: Anyone who thinks that I own FullMetal Alchemist obviously has a disease.

* * *

_**Café Elric**_

_By: KatYoukai_

**Chapter 8: Christmas Party**

"A Christmas party?"

Alphonse nodded enthusiastically, "Hai!"

Edward tilted his head quizzically; face betraying no more emotion but mild curiosity, "Is this really necessary?"

Then teen made a face, "It's Christmas Edward, do you need a reason to celebrate?" Somehow addressing the his employer by his first name wasn't quite as awkward when said employer was only one year older.

A moment passed in which both boys merely stared at each other. After a while, the elder one finally shrugged and returned to his task of putting away the plates and bowls.

"Do what you want," Ed said nonchalantly without looking at the other teen.

Al took some appreciation in Edward's agreement however unenthusiastic that it was. The next part shouldn't be too hard.

_KkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkK_

Tracking down the people who were more or less friendly with the not-friendly-in-the-least blonde was easier than Alphonse had expected. After talking to the Tringhams – he'd gone to them first since they were basically the only ones he actually knew that sort of had a connection with Edward – the brothers had offered to speak to a certain Winry Rockbell and see if they could come up with anyone else. Or rather Fletcher had enthusiastically offered and Russel had tried to object but had been silenced by his little brother. Al had grown to know the two quite well in the past week – courtesy of Takeshi dragging him everywhere with him and his own lack of objection.

Russel inquired as to why al was doing this to which the boy replied that Edward needed to open up to others and he was simply helping that fact. Russel responded with another question, one Alphonse wasn't quite sure how to answer. Why was he suddenly so eager to do all this for Edward? Yes, he did do things for others a lot, though he was too modest to admit that, he did enjoy helping others. But he never went so far as to do this much. Maybe it had something to do with the connection he felt to Edward? But he'd be damned if he said as much to Russel.

Alphonse finally shrugged," I don't have much to do and I like to help others. That's all."

That was hardly true, the boy was practically getting pounded with all the work he had to do over the holidays, but it was the only excuse he could come up with.

The other blonde didn't seem to be convinced but let the topic drop. Conversation wandered onto other subjects for the next ten minutes or so before Al finally decided he should probably get the rest of the preparations underway.

_KkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkK_

Alphonse heaved a sigh as he finally settled down to his work that night. Indeed why was he doing so much for that jerk? All the people had been taken care of that day, still leaving a whole lot for him to do. Al wasn't too happy with the results either. Wrath, of course, wanted to tag along with him. And who did the boy want to bring along? Alphonse shuddered at the thought. He could only imagine Edward's reaction to _that_.

'_Probably in his case lack of reaction_,' Al mused.

Though that would probably change once the pandemonium and chaos the teen was sure would come erupted.

Banishing anymore thoughts of the blonde from his head, the teen returned to his current task at hand: a sad excuse of torture and abuse called homework.

_KkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkK_

A few days later found a very happy Alphonse beaming in satisfaction at a job well done. Edward could complain and show no gratitude at all as much as he wanted; he wasn't going to let it shake his cheery mood.

The entire café was awash in a golden warm hue. As to be expected, Al had gone a little crazy with the decorations; he was the kind that loved and indulged himself in holiday spirit. In fact, Ed had quite heatedly complained – or at least heated in terms of _Edward_ – that the brightness was going to make him go blind. You really couldn't blame him seeing as the younger teen had gone all out and the café had ended up with tinsel hanging off every unoccupied space on the ceiling. The boy had also ended up making those construction paper red and green chains and hung it under the counter.

Edward himself had to admit that the boy's childish attitude towards the holidays was almost heartwarming. It was a strange feeling considering the way he'd been acting lately but it was there. At the same time, memories came flooding back to him, drowning out those near-happy thoughts.

Al and Ed weren't the only ones in the café at the moment. The others had not arrived yet but the darker blonde had brought his younger brother with him. Wrath was happily bouncing around and practically ricocheting off the overly decorated walls.

Alphonse watched his little brother with a weary eye. The raven haired boy had a tendency to destroy things in his hyper sprees. You would've thought he'd been smart enough to keep all sugary goods away from the child.

Sparing a glance from his watch over the younger boy at Edward, he noticed that the other teen's mood had drastically darkened.

Grey-gold eyes softened. Al got off the couch slowly and wandered over towards the other.

"Hey uh… are you okay?" He asked rather awkwardly. Despite all he was doing he still felt rather uncomfortable around the cold blonde.

The other responded slowly only turning to look up at the other teen after at least a minute had passed. That itself was a little unnerving seeing as Edward tended to either snap to attention when a question was voiced or completely ignore it.

Ed turned his face away as he replied slowly, softly in a tone almost fond, "Yea fine. I was just remembering how we used to celebrate Christmas here."

Al merely raised his brow but didn't question who he meant by we. He was pretty sure Edward was talking about his family though. The boy tilted his head to observe the other blonde's face better. The look on his face seemed softer as he lost his usual façade melted into memories.

_KkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkkKkK_

"WHAT THE HELL ARE _THEY D_OING HERE," Edward yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the people in question.

Alphonse laughed nervously and decidedly took several steps back away from Ed and fixed his gaze on the wall which had all of a sudden become _very _interesting.

"Well, we _were _just passing by and decided to apologize for what happened last time…"

"But then we discovered there was a party going on so we _had_ to jump in!"

"Oh don't pout chibi-san, you're all acting so dead here, you _need _me to liven things up!"

Al sighed in resignation as he stole a glance away from the wall to look at Roy, Hughes, Envy, and Ed. Boy were they in for a long night…

Deciding to give the bickering group a wide berth – hopefully once the yelling was over and done with Edward would forget that Al was the one who started this whole propaganda in the first place – Alphonse joined Winry, Russel and Fletcher in their more… shall we say, civilized circle.

_KkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKKKkKkKkKkKKKKkKkKkKkKkKkKkkK_

The sandy blonde teen cast a smokey grey gaze around the room. Half of the people here were almost complete strangers. Al let out a silent sigh, how exactly did they even get here? Immediately his mind jumped to answer said question. Roy Mustang and Maes Hughes had been "passing by" and decided to pop in to apologize for the trouble they caused last time. Somehow Alphonse got the feeling that a certain Riza Hawkeye - who was sitting in a corner of the cafe keeping a sharp eye on the two men, acting as their moderator - had forcefully bullied them into apologizing.

And Envy and Lust... technically that was his fault (as Edward had constantly reminded him over and over). Speaking of Envy and Lust, it seemed to him that the two were playing some sort of drinking game with Roy and Hughes - under Riza's critical watch of course. Al turned his attention to the other people in the cafe; what they were doing was none of his concern - provided they didn't get too drunk of course. Kyle and Takeshi had been here earlier but had left not so long ago. Wrath and Fletcher were sitting not too far away - it seemed both he and Russel shared in their preference to keep their little brothers in check and within sight - laughing and talking about whatever little boys talk about. At least they seemed to be enjoying themselves.

_'And at least Wrath is making friends with kids his age rather than people like...'_ We can all guess to whom that was addressed. (A/N: Actually I believe Fletcher is only a little younger than Al right? I'm not sure... I'll go look it up at some point)

The teen shook his head and turned his attention back to Winry who was chattering away. Al's discomfort around a stranger had melted quickly under her lively attitude. Despite her aggressiveness - which usually seemed to be directed to Edward more than anyone else - he found that she was also a passionate (particularly with machines, the girl seemed to have an obssession with machines), kind-hearted person.

Anyways, Winry and Russel seemed to be indulged in a pile of photos. Edward had excused himself a while back to get a drink or go to the washroom or something. Al couldn't remember what it was this time.

"What are those?" Alphonse inquired, tilting his head to look at the photos scattered over the tabletop.

"Photos," she replied simply, "From our childhood."

The teen was filled with curiousity. He found it odd that he had somehow lived here all his life and never bumped into this group of friends that had also lived here all their lives.

"Really?"

Winry positively beamed, "Hai! I took them all!"

"Yea she stalked us and took pictures of us when we weren't looking," Russel put in dryly.

The blonde ignored him and shoved the photographs into Al's hands, "Here take a look!"

Alphonse blinked and flipped through the stack. A good majority of them seemed to be of Edward - several of him half naked at that; stalker indeed!

Winry noticed his staring and offered him an innocent smile, "What can I say? Couldn't resist."

Al just shook his head and turned back to the photos. At this point, it was obvious that the girl didn't just like Edward as a friend. The teen shrugged it off and returned to skimming through the pictures.

One was of the three - Edward, Winry and Russel - sitting in what would appear to be a rather large sandbox. Or maybe it wasn't the sandbox that was large but it was them that was small; they appeared to be around three or four years old. Al recognized the place the picture was taken, it was a small park at the end of a street some ways from his own; this only added to the strangeness of how he'd never met these three as a child seeing as he'd gone here all the time when he was younger. A small blond girl in a thin orange summer dress - Winry - was waving her bright red shovel menacingly at the boy with the deeper blond hair. The lighter blond boy on her right - Russel - was playing with an infantile looking child in front of him. Alphonse guessed that this was Fletcher. His attention drifted over to the other blonde to the left of the other three. Edward. Al could see the resemblence in turns of physical appearance. The boy had the same golden locks - albeit a little wilder and shorter - and light amber eyes - although much warmer than the ones he was used to. Part of the teen's mind mused over how utterly adorable Edward was as a child - as were all of them -, the other part thinking how unlike the blonde that wide toothy grin was.

It was almost like taking a glimpse into the past and seeing what naive children they had once been. It was heartwarming, in a sad sort of way, seeing the way reality had changed them. Al shook his head as his own folly, his friends always did tell him what a sap he was.

The dark blonde blinked and tilted his head ever-so-slightly as another character in the photo caught his attention. It was another toddler, probably around age two seeing as he - at least Al was _fairly_ sure it was a boy - looked a bit older than Fletcher. The boy had short honey coloured hair, even shorter bangs parted to one side of his babyish round face. Even in a photograph, grey-gold eyes shimmered with glee. The child sat in Edward's lap, laughing and playing with the other blonde's sleeve. As it was Ed was paying far more attention to the boy in his lap than the camera or the shovel threatening to kill his brain cells, leaving Alphonse to wonder why all of the blonde's affection seemed to be directed to the toddler.

He was about to ask Winry and Russel who the child was when Edward came back from whatever he had been doing before.

"Sorry for the long wait but I--," Edward froze in mid-sentence as his eyes fell upon the photo Al still held in his hand, all blood draining from his face and his eyes turning cold once more.

"Wait Ed--," Winry started to protest but was interrupted as the other blonde let out a shuddering breath.

"I need to get some air," he said as he turned and walked out the back door.

* * *

Well actually I think I'll stop it here. I wonder if this'll make the next chapter really short though... well this is probably the last update from me for the rest of the holidays I'm afraid, too much homework overwhelming me -sighs- Anyways, plot's starting to kick in! -cheers- But anyways... hope I'm not rushing through this, it seems a bit choppy... -shrugs- meh. Ah yes I think I put a little _too _much description on the photo XD But anyways I'm drawing some ficart to go with the story and I'm drawing the photo right now anyways. If anyone's interested, I'll provide a link when it's done in my profile and tell you guys when it's done mm? Anyways... read, review, and most of all leave critique! That's what makes it all worthwhile! Or tell me if you actually like this or not XD Cause I know it's fun to write but may be a bit awkward to read . 

Kat: And furthermore-- Holy crap! I passed the 2000 word mark! YES! -waves banner of success-

Kage:Wow finally, I really expected that sooner you know, and plus you killed like 3 paragraphs off of describing one photo...

Kat: Sh-Shut up!


	9. Transparent Memories

I can't believe... I was only able to churn out 600 words. It seemed longer than that too! Ah oh well. I hadn't meant to get into this for a couple more chapters but I decided the story needed to be sped up. But there might not be another update for a very long time... yes longer than this time I'm afraid. The anime con's coming in May and I got a whole fic starting from scratch to finish before then to sell. For now, just make do with this. I warn you, I've been watching too much of the Gravi angst scenes so this one goes all emo. It's in Ed's POV.

There's going to be a lot of chapters in Ed's POV from now on so cue the angst. Because Ed is an angst whore.

* * *

**_Cafe Elric _**

_By: KatYoukai_

Warning: Eventual EdxAl. That means a guy on guy relationship. If you don't like that kind of stuff, get out. Now

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, too tired and sleepy to come up with some kind of witty pun...

**Chapter 9: Transparent Memories**

* * *

_Edward was falling. As he fell, the darkness reached up to eagerly engulf him and swamp him in a sea of nostalgic memories._

_It had been a regular day… but had ended in disaster. Short, plump fingers gripped a bright red toy train – a child's hands; so unlike his own callused ones._

_Voices called, voices he hadn't heard in what seemed like an eternity, calling from years away. A gleeful response came from his mouth – was this really him? – and he clambered up onto unsteady feet._

_The world seemed so much bigger; or was he just smaller? His short legs carried him across the small distance to the one person he cherished most in the world._

_Laughter filled the air, such an unfamiliar sound. A gentle weight fell against him, so soft, so warm._

_"Edo-chan! Aru-chan!"_

_He looked up into his mother's smiling face. That smile spoke eons of happiness and brightened his heart like nothing else. But in a moment that comforting warmth against him and the brilliance of his mother's smile were whisked away by roaring flames. But if he was burning, why did he feel so cold? And Edward was falling._

* * *

He couldn't tell if his eyes were open or closed. Either way, everything was pitch black. 

Edward shivered. He hadn't had that nightmare in such a long time. So why did it suddenly resurface now?

The blond sat up, pulling the sheets closer and wrapping them tightly around his shaking body. Was it… because of that boy?

Edward sighed and slid out of bed, the blankets pooling to fill the abandoned space like liquid. There was no point in trying to go back to sleep now.

He staggered down the staircase drowsily, rubbing his temples at the oncoming headache. The blond disconnectedly found his way to the kitchen and rummaged through the cupboard in search of some painkillers.

_What was it about that guy? Why couldn't I turn him down? Is it because he's got the same name?_

Edward filled a cup with faucet water and swallowed it along with a bunch of tablets.

_But it's not just that. They look exactly the same._

He let out a breath, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

_I wanted to forget… but that boy…_

The blond sighed and lay down on the couch, his body sprawled out limply over the furniture. He turned his head to the side, gaze falling on the Christmas gift Alphonse had – quite insistently – given him.

"Why…?"

* * *

"Are you alright?" 

"Hn?" Edward looked up.

Alphonse tilted his head, "You've been acting really out of it. Even for you."

"Not of your concern."

"Is it… because of what happened on Christmas…?"

The older teen froze. He didn't speak and his face was unreadable. A frown etched itself across Alphonse's features.

"Ano… gomen. I didn't mean to be so harsh or anything…"

The lighter blond blinked and turned his gaze to the younger male.

_"I don't know what happened in the past but what's passed is passed. It's selfish for you to wrap yourself up in all your self-pity and completely ignore the people that care about you. Can't you see how much you're affecting the people around you?"_

"_But I--,"_

"_It's unhealthy to dwell on the past."_

"_You don't understand!"_

"It's… not that…"

The dirty blond blinked, "Then what is it?"

_Don't speak to me in that familiar tone. _

Edward was silent.

"Hey…"

_Don't show me that face._

"Edward…"

_Don't call my name._

And the tears fell.

_Don't make me remember that time. _

* * *

Now a little bonus bit. 

**_What Happens When Kat Goes to Her Friends For Help With Fics:_ **

So, I was walking down the hallway with Fred to get our lunches while discussing what I could have the characters do at the Christmas party... dialogue is as follows.

Me: Well I was thinking of having Ed sneak out of the party after Roy and Hughes get drunk... er... again.

Fred: Oh! How 'bout he sneaks into the back alley...

Me: Mmhmm...?

Fred: And he gets raped!

Me: No.

Fred: (pouts)

Me: Anyway, I was thinking of having Al go after him...

Fred: And he gets raped too?

Me: What is with you an rape?

Fred: Your dirty mind is a bad influence on me.

Me: Do you have any _good_ ideas?

Fred: Ah! I know!

Me: (sigh) Yes...?

Fred: How about... they get raped... they rape each other... _then_ they rape themselves!

Silence

Me: Fred, that's sex and masturbation.


End file.
